Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Description of Related Art
As is known well, since tires are manufactured in various types and sizes, bar code labels are used for easy sorting of tires according to their types and sizes.
Bar code labels are printed in various manners according to the information on tires such as type, sizes and the like. The information on the pertinent tires such as tire type, size, price and the like can be easily identified by scanning the bar code printed on the tire by means of a scanner.
Conventionally, however, since an operator must manually affix labels made of paper on which a bar code is printed, the labeling task is burdensome.
Also, the conventional routine labeling task requires many workers, which results in undesirable increase in the labor expenses.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of printing a bar code onto a tire and a printing equipment therefor, and more particularly, to a bar code printing method for a tire, which can reduce the manufacturing cost by an automated process, and a printing equipment therefor.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for printing a bar code on a tire, which can reduce the manufacturing cost by printing the bar code directly onto the tire using an automated process, and a printing equipment therefor.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, the present invention provides a bar code printing method for a tire, and the method comprising the steps of: moving the tire in one direction; sensing the moving tire and stopping the tire at a predetermined position; printing a bar code on the tire stopped at the predetermined position; and moving the tire in one direction to withdraw the tire from the predetermined position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bar code printing equipment for a tire, and the equipment comprising means for selectively carrying a tire in one direction, means for sensing the supply of the tire by the tire carrying means, means for stopping the tire at a predetermined position, and a controller for automatically controlling the respective means step by step.